DNAngel Randomness
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: Random fun is going on with the cast of DNANgel! Fan mail, fan girls, fan...boys? Oh, and of course there has to be some other mind blowing stuff, too. You know, bashing games, cook books, closets...the usual.
1. Satoshi's Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, all rights belong to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction or any other published materials is purely by coincidence and copyright infringement was not intended.**

Hello everybody! This fanfiction is just a collection of shorts involving the DNAngel cast and everything random you could possibly imagine! Also, since I hit 100 reviews I will be editing and continuing this fanfiction, so as you can see, the edited chapters say "DNAngel Randomness _Remixed_" instead of just "DNAngel Randomness". When I finish editing all of the chapters that are already here I will change the title of the story to "DNAngel Randomness Remixed" and I will also finally get around to creating all the new chapters I've been cooking up! (Pun intended if you've already read this chapter.)

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed  
**

**Chapter One: Satoshi's Book**

Lights, camera, action!

"Hey everybody, this is DNAngel Randomness with Riku Harada, and today we're exploring the mystery of Satoshi's book!"

A large screen lowers to the stage and pictures of Satoshi with his infamous book flash across the screen.

Daisuke panics. "Miss Riku... I—I don't think this is right..."

Ignoring Daisuke she continues and pulls out a pointer. "Now, as you can see, there is another book behind Satoshi's police notebook...so Satoshi fans, tell me, what do you think _this_ is?"

Looking to each other as they converse, the girls create floating hearts and all scream out different answers.

Riku frowns. "Well, that doesn't give us any idea... so now what?"

Glaring at each other in silent argument they finally shout, "let's get a close-up!"

Riku gives a thumbs up and the camera zooms in closer, closer, and closer...

"..."

"... …"

"... … ..."

"Muahahahahahaha!"

Daisuke slaps a hand over Dark's mouth. "Dark! Don't laugh!"

Pushing the hand aside, Dark bursts out again, "I—I can't believe this! Bwahahaha! It's a cookbook! A _cookbook_! Muahahahaha!"

Everyone tenses and yells, "shut up or he'll hear us!"

Just then, the doors creaked open and all eyes turned to see none other than the man on mystery... the cookbook-reading Satoshi...

"..."

Satoshi glares and all hell breaks loose. "RUN!"

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed this remixed version, and even though it's just an edit your feedback is much appreciated so please review! (Because I live off them! xD)

Oh yes, and any suggestions you have, please throw them out to me and I will gladly consider it! (Just don't aim for my head, I've lost enough brain cells!)


	2. Dark's Fanmail

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, all rights belong to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction or any other published materials is purely by coincidence and copyright infringement was not intended.**

Hello again everybody! I'm here with another edited chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed**

**Chapter Two: Dark's Fan-mail**

Lights, camera, action!

"Hello everyone, this is DNAngel Randomness with Riku Harada and today will be our first episode focused entirely on the reading of fan-mail... unfortunately they belong to Dark though." Riku frowns and makes a face.

"Wha-what?" Daisuke stutters, "I didn't know that Dark had fan-mail!"

Risa takes the stage and pushes Daisuke out of the way. "How rude! Of course Dark has fan-mail!" Putting her hands on her hip she huffs and stares down at Daisuke.

Daisuke puts his hands up in defense. "Eh...hehe... sorry?"

Riku ignores their bickering and signals for the mail sack to be brought in. "Now then, let's get to the first letter..."

* * *

_Dear Dark,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_Please marry me!_

_Love, _

_Kyoko_

* * *

"..."

Riku grimaces. "What kind of person wrote this?"

Dark smirks and takes the spotlight. "The kind that loves me! Muahahahahahahaha!"

"Just shut up you self-obsessed pervert!"

Dark feigns hurt and dramatic music begins to play in the background. "Ouch, how you wound me so..."

"Ugh... just shut up so we can continue!"

"I bet you're just jealous," he mocks.

Riku rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get on with it..."

* * *

_Dear Dark, _

_In the beginning I thought you were evil to Dai-chan...but now I think you're **worse**._

_Forever and always, _

_a Dark Basher_

* * *

Dark looks away nervously. "Umm, that one is weird," he points out. _Very, very weird._

Riku smiled slyly. "Well now, that must have been from the people who _don't_ love you."

"Ahem, you mean _person_ who doesn't love me. As in—_only_ one."

"Yeah... suuure."

* * *

_Dear Dark-chan,_

* * *

"Wait. She's calling me Dark-_chan_?"

Riku turns to look at Dark. "Yeah, so?"

"Uhh, just keep reading..."

"OK then..."

* * *

_Dear Dark-chan,_

_I think you are so-o-o perfect! I love you so much that I have posters, pillows, dolls, and so many other things with you on it! I've loved you since I first saw you so please, marry me? Also, I'll be watching over you and your every move! (Tee-hee!)_

Love,

_Your Favorite Fan-girl_

* * *

Dark tenses. "OK, first of all, she is _not_ my favorite fan-girl... and, did she just say that she's _watching over_ me?"

Everyone smiles at Dark, and they all reply in unison, "yup!"

Dark steps out of the spotlight. "Erm, why don't we read fan-mail for someone else?"

"Wait, just one more," Riku says, pulling out a simple white envelope from the sea of pink papers.

* * *

_Dear Perverted Phantom Theif Person,_

_You're probably wondering why I didn't write your name. It's because I believe that perverted phantom thieves don't deserve names... Anyways, will you marry me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

* * *

Dark twitches in annoyance. "I have a name, you know?"

Satoshi suddenly appears on stage. "Yeah, one you apparently don't deserve."

"Why you--"

"Just shut up," Satoshi mumbles, completely unfazed by Dark's anger.

"Jeez, what the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Hnnn."

_What's **that** supposed to mean?!_

Riku clears her throat. "Now then, what's your response to the letter?"

"Huh? Oh, ahh... Well, one, I will not marry you. Two, I am not a perverted phantom thief person. And three, I deserve a name and it's Dark Mousy!"

Out of nowhere comes the infamous Anonymous letter-writer. "Hi there Perverted Phantom Thief Person. Will you marry me?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"W-wait... You're a—you're a—a _**GUY?!**_"

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Satoshi's Fanmail

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, all rights belong to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction or any other published materials is purely by coincidence and copyright infringement was not intended.**

What's up everybody? I've gotten a lot of editing done lately, so I hope you like the new story format!

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed**

**Chapter 3: Satoshi's Fan-mail**

Lights, camera, action!

"Hello again everybody! I'm your host, Riku Harada with DNAngel Randomness and the second segment of fan-mail! Today, we're focusing on Satoshi's fan-mail."

Satoshi pushes his glasses up with his index finger. "They're just a nuisance."

Riku twitches in irritation. _I didn't even know he had fan-mail! I feel bad for whoever wrote these letters._

Dark bursts onto the stage. "Tch, fan-mail? I bet they're just a bunch of letters talking about how boring the guy is."

Satoshi gives Dark a cold stare.

"What?"

Satoshi grunts and turns back to his so-called police book...also known as his secret cookbook.

Riku sighs. "Anyways, here's the first letter..."

* * *

_Dear Satoshi,_

_Please marry me? I'll be waiting for you outside of your living quarters..._

_Love,_

_Satoshi's Bride-to-be_

* * *

Dark's eyes narrow in anger comically. "That's bull--"

Daisuke panics and grabs Dark. "Dark! Control yourself!"

Risa flips her hair over her shoulder and huffs. "Geez that girl is in _so_ much denial."

Everyone turns to stare, refraining from cracking a joke as they think in unison, _like she's one to talk?_

Riku waves off the sudden silence and moves on. "OK now..."

* * *

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I hate you._

* * *

Satoshi picks up the letter. "Hnn..."

Riku and Risa look at him in mild shock. "She just said she hates you! How can you just stand there?" They say together.

Satoshi eyes the letter closely and turns to glare at Dark.

Dark cringes. "What do _you_ want?"

"Dark. I know you wrote that letter."

"I did _not_! Now shut up and stop glaring you cookbook loving weirdo!"

Satoshi continues to glare in an uncomfortable silence.

Daisuke steps in. "Umm, Hiwatari?"

Satoshi turns to Daisuke.

"I'd really appreciate it if you stopped glaring at people," Daisuke says quietly.

Satoshi immediately stops glaring and the audience looks in awe.

Riku brings out another letter. "Now this one..."

* * *

_Dear Satoshi,_

_Why are you reading a cookbook? Also, where did you buy it from?_

_Love,_

_Ultimate Fan of Food_

* * *

Daisuke laughs nervously. "Satoshi? Your fans are a little...weird."

Satoshi suddenly grabs a pen and paper to begin replying.

Dark picks up the letter and re-reads it. "Why are you replying to _this_ letter?"

Satoshi ignores him and finishes his reply with Takeshi reading over his shoulder.

* * *

_Dear Ultimate Fan of Food,_

_I am NOT reading a cookbook... but IF I were, I would have bought it from Borders._

_Sincerely,_

_Satoshi Hiwatari_

* * *

Takeshi grabs the letter and points at Satoshi dramatically. "You liar!" He runs behind Daisuke and yells, "first of all, it _is_ a cookbook! Second, you bought it from Borders _Express_!"

"... … ..."

The crowd goes deathly silent and in the blink of an eye massive amounts of rabid Satoshi fans were standing only inches away from Takeshi.

Takeshi gulps. "Who are _you_?"

They all burst out in complete rage. "How dare you embarrass Lord Hiwatari! We're going to kill you for what you did! Everybody! KILL HIM!"

Daisuke ditches Takeshi and sighs in relief when he escapes the crowd. "Satoshi's reinforcements are _beyond_ weird."

Everybody nods and watches Takeshi run for his life. "Uh, huh..."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Again, I hope you guys like the new story format! Thank you for reading, please review!


	4. Daisuke's Fanmail

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, all rights belong to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction or any other published materials is purely by coincidence and copyright infringement was not intended.**

More and more edits! I'm really hoping that the story format doesn't hurt the actual comedy, but after finally reading the story guidelines I realized that script format is not allowed... so I don't really have a choice anymore on the format and I'll be taking down the poll on my profile...

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed**

**Chapter 4: Daisuke's Fan-mail**

Lights, camera, action!

"What's up everyone? This is DNAngel Randomness and I am your host, Riku Harada! Today we'll be finishing our fan-mail segments off with Daisuke's fan-mail."

Daisuke blushes. "Uwaah? I have fan-mail?"

Riku smiles. "Yup! So, here's the first one!"

* * *

_Dear Daisuke,_

_I think you are so-o-o cute! Please marry me?_

_Your Truly,_

_Maya_

* * *

Daisuke blushes deeper. "Cute?"

Dark walks into the room and drops his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Hey little buddy, what's going on?"

"..."

Riku points to the sack of letters. "We're reading his fan-mail."

Dark walks over to the bag and looks at some of the letters. "The kid has fan-mail?"

"Yeah, so let's read another!"

* * *

_Dear Daisuke,_

_Why don't you just tell her that you ha--_

* * *

Daisuke panics. "Aaaaahhh! Don't read that!"

Risa slaps her hand over Daisuke's mouth. "Just keep reading."

Riku nods. "OK the--"

Daisuke quickly escapes Risa and snatches the letter from Riku, but before he could even think about relief, Dark grabbed the letter out of his hands and began to read it silently. "Hmm..."

"Daaaark!" Daisuke attempts to retrieve the letter but fails miserably.

Dark snickers. "Aww... you're so sweet Daisuke!"

"Here, give it to me!" Risa takes the letter and reads it.

Daisuke freezes. _Uh oh..._

Risa frowns and her face goes red in anger and embarrassment. "Daisuke, you liar! You said you liked my cooking!"

Daisuke stumbles backward. "I do! That's a lie!"

Dark pats Daisuke on the back. "Now, now Daisuke. It's very unbecoming of a young man to lie."

"Daaaark! Quit it!"

"Fine, just stop whining already!"

Riku picks up another letter. "Anyways..."

* * *

_Dear Daisuke,_

_I love your hair!_

_Your Friend,_

_Anonymous_

* * *

Dark feels a shiver down his spine. "Wait—_Anonymous_?!"

Everyone nods.

"Holy sh--"

Everyone watches Dark carefully.

"That better not be--"

"Why, hello there Perverted Phantom Thief Person! Will you marr--"

"NOOO!"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

As always, thank you for reading, please review!


	5. Krad's Freetime

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, all rights belong to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction or any other published materials is purely by coincidence and copyright infringement was not intended.**

Haha, this was always one of my favorite ideas so I had fun editing. I hope you guys like it too!

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed **

**Chapter 5: Krad's Free-time**

Lights, camera, action!

"Hello everybody! Today we get to meet the infamous Krad!"

Sitting on a couch across the room, Krad concentrates on an unidentified object...

Dark grimaces. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Ignoring Dark, Krad continues whatever her's doing.

Riku smiles nervously. "Errrm... Krad?"

"Don't interrupt me."

Her smile drops and she glares.

"What the hell are you concentrating on?" Dark asks.

Krad glares... Dark and Riku glare back.

Anger marks appear on Riku's forehead and she attempts to hit Krad in anger. "You bast--"

Risa jumps in and restrains Riku. "Don't!"

"What?"

"Erm..."

"What do you want?" Riku asks impatiently.

"Um, errm, ahh... did you you ever notice that Dark spelled backwards is Krad?"

"Umm...no. Why?"

Risa grabs a paper. "Well, it does. See?"

_D-A-R-K _

_K-R-A-D_

Krad grunts in annoyance.

Dark can't help but stare. _What the hell is he concentrating on so hard? It's driving me __**insane**__!_

Everyone turns to look at Krad.

Krad continues to stare at an unknown object... until he slams his fist into the table, sending... puzzle pieces everywhere...

"It's a _jigsaw puzzle_?!"

"Damn you to hell!" Krad roars and destroys the puzzle with magic.

"... … ..."

"Muahahahahahahaha! This—_this_ is what he does in his _free-time_? That's—that's just—just _so _damn _pathetic_!"

Everyone stares back and forth between Dark and Krad, but out of nowhere Satoshi appears and gives Krad a knowing look. "Just this once," they agree.

Dark blinks. "Huh?"

Satoshi and Krad smirk at the audience and all of their fan-girls rise.

"...ATTACK!"

Dark starts running. "Aaaahh!"

The fan-girls screech, "kill him! Don't let him get away!"

Dark speeds up. "Psycho—Murderous----Fan-girls!"

All the Satoshi fan-girls yell in sync, "kill in honor of Lord Hiwatari!"

And the Krad fan-girls follow suit, "kill in honor of Lord Krad!"

Afterwards, the fan-girls glare at each other but come to an agreement. "Grrrr... just this once, we'll team up in honor of both Satoshi and Krad!"

Dark groans. "Shit..."

The fan-girls give Dark psycho murderous looks. "Kill him!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

From the ceiling and floorboards more girls appear, guarding Dark. "We are the Dark fan-girls and we shall avenge Lord Dark!"

Satoshi and Krad watch in silence. "..."

The Satoshi and Krad fan-girls grit their teeth. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

The Dark fan-girls lift their fists and attack. "Revenge!"

The Satoshi and Krad fan-girls fight back, but another army of Dark's fan-girls—and fan..boys appear and all hell breaks loose as the fans go berserk on each other.

"... … ..."

Riku tilts the camera away from the fight and smiles. "Anyways... see you next time!"

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!


	6. DNAngel Q and A

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed and here's chapter 6 of DNAngel Randomness!

* * *

Riku : "Hi everybody , today we will be answering some of the questions asked in fanmail! Here's the first letter!"

* * *

Dear Satoshi / Dark / Daisuke , 

Why are your hair colors so strange?

Signed , Curious George

* * *

Riku : "There's the first question! So , why are your hair colors so strange?" 

Dark / Daisuke / Satoshi : "How should we know?"

Riku " "Well it's your hair!"

Risa : "Don't yell at Mister Dark!"

Riku : "Why not? He's just some perverted theif!"

Risa : "He is not! And besides , I know you like him!"

Riku : "Wha? What are you talking about?"

Risa: "I said I know you like him!"

Riku : "I do not!"

Risa / Riku : ( Glares at each other )

Dark : ( Puts his arms around both of them )

Riku : ( Glares at Dark )

Dark : "Come on ladies , don't fight over me..."

Riku : "I am not , so shut up and let go you larcenous pervert!"

Dark : "Hey! Larcenous , I am. But perverted I am not!"

Riku : "Yeah , sure..."

Risa : "If you're going to keep telling lies sbout this then don't speak about it!"

Riku : "Fine , we'll just read another letter!"

* * *

Dear Daisuke , 

You're sooo cute! I'm going to call you Charlotte! So Charlotte , will you wear a panda costume for me?

Signed ,  
Little Azusa

* * *

Daisuke : "Cute? Panda costume? CHARLOTTE?" 

Everybody : ( Looks at Daisuke for a few moments )

Riku : "I think she's right."

Daisuke : "What are you talking about?"

Riku : "He fits the image of a Panda perfectly..."

Everyone : ( Takes good look at Daisuke ) "Wow...She's right..."

Daisuke : "Ummm , what are you---"

Everyone : ( Runs outside )

Daisuke : "Huh?"

Everyone : ( Runs back inside with Keiji Saga )

Saga : "Here."

Daisuke : "Wha? What are YOU doing here?"

Saga : ( Holds out Panda costume to Daisuke )

Daisuke : "Are you crazy? I'm not going to wear that!"

Saga : "Too bad!" ( Jumps on Daisuke and forces him into Panda costume )

Daisuke : ( Starts crying )

Everyone : "A-A-Amazing!"

Daisuke : ( STill crying )

Everyone : ( Blushes ) "Soooo...Cute..."

Daisuke : "Snif , Miss Riku how could you?" ( Looks at her with puppy dog eyes )

Riku : ( Face turns completely red and steam comes out slightly )

Daisuke : ( Sits down in conrner and continues crying )

Satoshi : "Don't you have to finish your show?"

Riku : "Ah! Umm , here's the second letter!"

* * *

Dear Dark , 

How old are you?

Signed ,  
Curious George

* * *

Riku : "So , Dark how old are you?" 

Dark : "..."

Riku : "Dark?"

Dark : "Errr...let's not go into that..."

Riku : ( Gasp ) " You--you-you're THAT old?"

Dark : "What are you--"

Riku : "I thought you were too perverted to be any old teen. But I never knew that you were an old man who just wants to be with pretty and beautiful wo--"

Dark : "Nooo! It is NOT like that!"

Riku : "Then what is it like?"

Dark : "Ummmm..."

Riku : "It's true!"

Dark : "No! Shut up!"

Riku : "Risa! Dark's really a---"

Dark : ( Covers Riku's mouth ) "Eh heh..."

Risa : "What is it Mister Dark?"

Dark : "Nothing..."

Riku : ( Bites Dark's hand )

Dark : ( Lets go of Riku ) "Ouch!"

Riku : "Risa , Dark is really an old man who just wants to be with pretty young women!"

Dark : "Shit..."

Risa : ( Gasp ) "Dark , is that true?"

Dark : "Umm...kinda..."

Everyone : "Kinda?"

Dark : "Erk!"

Risa / Riku : "What do you mean by kinda? How old ARE you?"

Dark : "That's kind of the problem..."

Everyone : "Huh?"

Dark : "Well you see..."

Everybody : "Hmmmm?"

Dark : "I don't remember how old I am..."

Riku : "How could you not remember how old you are?"

Dark : "Hey! I'm older than everybody in this room put together , so how am I supposed to keep track of how old I am! Huh?"

Everybody : "..."

Riku : "Does that mean you're older than Krad?"

Dark : "I don't know..."

Riku : "Okay...anyways , lets read one more letter.

* * *

Dear Krad ,

Why are you so mean?

Signed , Curious George

* * *

Riku : "Wait , isn't this like the third letter from this guy?" 

Risa : ( Looks into fanmail bag...Gasp! )

Riku : "What is it?"

Risa : "Look at all this! They're all from him except for that one from Little ummmm...Aw , forget it! Look!"

Riku : ( Looks into bag )

Everyone : "Wow she's right!"

Dark : "Who the hell is Curious George anyway?"

Everyone : ( Shrugs )

Satoshi : "How could you not know who curious George is?"

Everyone : ( Stares at Satoshi )

Riku : "So who is he?"

Satoshi / Crap. I forgot t isn't normal to read that. /

Dark : "So , who is he?"

Satoshi : "He's a monkey from book..."

Daisuke : "A monkey?"

Everyone : ( Faces turn completely red and some get nosebleeds ) / "Soo , cute!" /

Everyone : ( Turns back to Daisuke )

Daisuke : "Huh?"

Everyone : "Quit doing that!"

Daisuke : "Doing what?"

Everyone : "Stop wearing that costume or we'll bleed to death!"

Daisuke : "Aww...I just started to like this costum too..."

Everyone : "We don't care , just take the damn thing off!"

Daisuke : "But I like it..." ( Makes puppy dog eyes again )

Everyone : ( Nosebleed )

Daisuke : "What's going on here?"

Everyone : " Just take that damn costume on before we---" ( Faints from too much blood loss )

Daisuke : "Uwaah! What's going on!"

Riku : "Ughhh...too cute..."

Daisuke : "Miss Riku! Miss Riku! What's wrong? Starts to cry again )

* * *

End Chapter Six Of DNAngel Randomness

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! And remember , if you have any suggestions send me a message!

* * *

And , by the way , Little Azusa and Curious George does not belong to me , Little Azusa is from Ranma 1/2 and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And I'm not too sure who made Curious George , but it belongs to the creator , not me. 


	7. Dark's Contest

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , and thank you to those who reviewed! By the way , this ------- means an unidentified person okay? And this chapter is for akumu keayo who reviewed anonymously a few chapters back.

* * *

DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter seven : Dark's Contest

* * *

Riku : "Hi everybody , today we're having a special contest! 

Risa : "What kind of contest?"

Dark : "A special one held by me."

Riku : "You? Wait , what kind of twisted contest is this?"

Dark : "Twisted? Really Riku , what kind of person do think I am?"

Riku : "A twisted perverted phantom theif!"

Dark : "Ouch..."

Riku : "Anyways , you can do the contest only if I'm not involved."

Dark : "Okay then , all fans that want a kiss from me , please come up onto the stage!"

Fans : "Dark-sama!" ( Rushes onto the stage )

Dark : "Hey , not yet!"

Fans : "Huh?"

Dark : "This is the contest , whoever wins is the one who gets my kiss , understood?"

Fans : ( Nods eagerly )

Dark : "Good. The winner is whoever can get Daisuke back into his Panda costume first , okay?"

Fans : "Heh...heh...he..." ( Turns to stare at Daisuke with evil glinting eyes )

Daisuke : "Wha--What?" ( Backs up slowly as fans creep closer to him )

Fan ( 1 ) : "He's mine!"

Fan ( 2 ) : "No way! Dark is going to kiss me!"

Fan ( 3 ) : "Why would he wanna kiss you anyway?"

Risa : "Shut up!"

Fans : ( Suddenly quiet )

Risa : "He's going to kiss me! So don't get in my way!" ( Chases after Daisuke with a Panda suit in hand )

Daisuke : "Miss Harada , why?"

Fan ( 1 ) : "That little wench!" ( Starts chasing Daisuke also )

Fans : ( Starts to chase Daisuke )

Risa : ( Tries to jump on Daisuke. Fails , and falls down along with all other fans )

Daisuke : ( Skillfully dodges and hides backstage )

Daisuke / "Everyones gone cra--" /

Daisuke : "Huh?"

------- : ( Smirks )

Daisuke : "Hey , I remember you from las--"

------- : ( Forces Daisuke into Panda costume )

Daisuke : "Hey , it's my Panda costume. )

------- : ( Drags Daisuke out from backstage )

Dark : "Hm?"

Everyone : "..."

Daisuke / "Why is everybody so quiet? I think it's my Panda costume." /

Riku : "Pffftt...ahahahahhahaha!"

Dark : "Shit..."

Riku : "So much for your contest Dark!"

Everybody : "...It's a...guy..."

Dark : "Awww , hell...I am not kissing a guy..."

Anonymous : "hello perverted Phantom theif person , you WILL kiss ME." ( Starts chasing Dark around the stage )

Dark : "Noooo! I'm not that way!"

* * *

End Chapter Seven

* * *

Thank you for reading , please review! And thank you akumu keayo , for such a great idea! 


	8. Faith Moon, Fangirl

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , this chapter is for Faith Moon who reviewed anonymously a few chapters ago.

* * *

DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter Eight : Faith Moon, Fangirl

* * *

Riku : "Hi everyone!" 

Risa : ( Looks around )

Riku : "Ummm , Risa? What are you doing?"

Risa : "I'm looking for Mister Dark."

Daisuke : "What are you talking about?"

Risa : "I don't see Mister Dark , did you see him around?"

Daisuke : "Sorry Miss Harada but I didn't."

Risa : "Nnnnn , Where is he?"

Riku : "Hey , do you think Dark was traumatized or something?"

Satoshi : "Traumatized? From what?"

Riku : "Remember what happened last time?"

Satoshi : "..."

Risa : "You seroiusly don't remember?"

Satoshi : "..."

Riku : "Okay...Never mind him , let's just continue the sho---"

Faith Moon : "Muahahahahahaha!"

Everyone : ( Looks for where the sound came from )

Faith Moon : "..."

Everyone : ( Still looking around )

Faith Moon : ( Anger marks appear ) "I'm up here!"

Everyone : "Huh?" ( Looks up towards ceiling )

Faith Moon : ( Standing on ceiling beam smirking with Dark in steel cage with MANY chains , locks , etc. )

Everyone : ( Stares at cage )

Faith Moon : "Aren't you going to say something?"

Everyone except Risa&Daisuke : ( Goes back to normal business while Risa&Daisuke stand still )

Risa/Daisuke : "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Everybody : "No , why?"

Risa : "I don't know about you Daisuke , but I'm not going to let that crazy lunatic take MY Mister Dark!"

Daisuke / "HER Dark?" /

Faith Moon : "I thought they cared about you."

Dark : "I thought they did too..."

Risa / Daisuke : ( Looking for a way up )

Dark : ( Anger marks appear ) "I'm gonna KILL you all if you don't help me!"

Satoshi : "Hn."

Everybody : "..."

Dark : "You gonna help me or what?"

Everybody : "We don't know."

Dark : "What do you mean you don't know?"

Everybody : "..."

Faith Moon : "Grrrr...Even if you did come up here I wouldn't let you take MY Dark."

Risa : "YOUR Dark? Is that what you just said?"

Faith Moon : "So what if it is?"

Risa : "I'm going to save you Mister Dark!"

Faith Moon : "Save? What the hell does that mean? It's not like I'm going to kill him."

Risa : "It doesn't matter , he BELONGS to ME!"

Dark : "Hey."

Faith Moon / Risa : ( Ignoring Dark and glaring at each other )

Dark : "Hey."

Faith Moon / Risa : ( Still Ignoring Dark and glaring )

Dark : "Hey!"

Faith Moon / Risa : "What?" ( Glares at Dark )

Dark : "I do NOT belong to either one of you!"

Faith Moon / Risa : "What did you say?" ( Glares intensify )

Dark : "Errmmm...Nothing?"

Faith Moon / Risa : "That's what I thought."

Faith Moon : ( Stops glaring and sighs ) "Okay , here's the deal , if you guys pay a price then I'm willing to let Dark go."

Everyone : "What's the price?"

Dark : "I knew you cared!"

Everyone : "We don't she does." ( Points to Riku )

Riku : "I do not!"

Dark : "Aww , Riku I knew you cared."

Riku : "Don't give me that!"

Dark : "Give you what?"

Riku : "I swear , you're so annoying!"

Dark : "Ouch..."

Riku : "So what's the price?"

Faith Moon : "..."

Riku : "So , what's the price?"

Faith Moon : "Hmph , It's something only Dark can do."

Dark : "What is it?"

Riku : "Why are you excited?"

Dark : "There's only one thing a WOMAN would want from me."

Riku : "Oh , and what's that?"

Dark : "A kiss of course."

Faith Moon : "Actually , I wanted you to marry me."

Everyone : "..."

Dark : "MARRY?"

Faith Moon : ( Smiles innocently and nods )

Dark : "You've got to be kidding."

Faith Moon : ( Shakes head )

Dark : "Fine."

Everybody : "Fine?"

Faith Moon : "Really?"

Dark : "Yeah , just let me out."

Faith Moon : "Okay!"

Dark : "Really?"

Faith Moon : "No."

Dark : "Why not?"

Faith Moon : "I am not a fool , I won't just let you go."

Dark : "Crap..."

Faith Moon : "Hmph , muahahahaahahahaha!"

Everybody : "..."

Faith Moon : "You will be mine!"

Risa : ( Finally reaches ceiling beams ) "Rawrrrr! I'm going to kill you for doing this to Mister Dark!"

Faith Moon : "How did you get here?"

Risa : ( Tackles Faith Moon )

Faith Moon : ( Starts to grapple with Risa )

Dark : "I never knew I was loved so much."

Riku : "Shut up!"

Faith Moon / Risa : ( Still grappling )

Dark : "Okay...This was fun and all but Iv'e got things to steal." ( Magnificently escapes cage )

Everyone : "Why didn't you just do that from the start?"

Dark : "I was bored."

Riku : "Bored? Bored? You made me worried when you could have just escaped?"

Dark : "I thought you didn't care."

Riku : "I don't!"

Dark : "You sure?" ( Glides in front of Riku and smirks )

Riku : ( Slaps Dark )

Dark : "Hey!"

Riku : "Don't make me get anonymous out here!"

Dark : "Tch , I bet you can't even get him out here."

Riku : "Fine , Anonymous!"

Anonymous : "Yes?"

Dark : "Well , I'll be going now."

Anonymous : ( Follows Dark )

Dark : "Quit following me!"

Anonymous : "Not until you give me my kiss!"

Dark : "Nooooooo!"

Faith Moon / Risa : ( Starts to follow Dark )

Dark : "Why the hell are you all following me!"

Faith Moon / Anonymous / Risa : "Not until you give me a kiss!"

Dark : "Nooooo!" ( Starts to fly away )

Faith / Anonymous / Risa : "Daaarrk!"

* * *

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! And thank you to Faith Moon for the great idea! 


	9. Special Guest

Disaclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everybody , thank you to those who reviewed and if you have any requests/ideas let me know and I'd be glad to add it in future chapters. Anyways , here's chapter nine of DNAngel Randomness!

* * *

DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter Nine : Special Guest

* * *

Riku : "Hi everybody , today we have a special guest!" 

Dark : "Special guest? Who?"

Riku : "Err...I don't know..."

Dark : "You don't know? Why not?"

Riku : "The producers did'nt mention anything about who the guest was so I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

Dark : "How the hell are we supposed to know if they're here or not if we don't know who they are?"

Riku : "I don't know , why don't you ask someone else?"

Dark : "Who the hell am I supposed to ask?"

Riku : "I don't know , so I guess we'll just find something else to do for now , anybody have any ideas?"

Daisuke : "I know!"

Riku : "What is it?"

Daisuke : "We can all wear costumes like cosplay and I can wear my Panda cost--"

Everybody : "No , you will NOT wear the Panda costume!"

Daisuke : "Why not?"

Everybody : "Remember what happened last time?"

Daisuke : "No , what?"

Everybody : "It doesn't matter , we'll werar costumes as long as you don't wear a Panda costume."

Daisuke : "Okay..."

Saga : ( Smirks ) "Hey Daisuke , looks like you need a new costume."

Daisuke : "How did YOU get here?"

Saga : "That does'nt matter , what matters is that all of you need costumes."

Everybody : "We'll get our own."

Daisuke : "Me too."

Saga : "No , Daisuke I'll get you the perfect costume." ( Drags Daisuke to dressing room )

Daisuke : "Noooooo!"

Saga : "Here , put this on."

Daisuke : "What is it?"

Saga : "What else? It's a Pink Bunny costume."

Daisuke : "Bunny?"

Saga : "Just put it on already!"

Daisuke : "I don't wanna..."

Saga : ( Jumps on Daisuke and forces him into Bunny costume )

Daisuke : "Hey , it's not so bad after all , it's just like the Panda costume."

Saga : "Okay , lets go back now."

Daisuke / Saga : ( Return to stage )

Dark : "Hell yeah!"

Riku : "Dark you pervert!"

Dark : "What? It's not like I forced you into that!"

Riku : "I know you didn't , but quit staring at me!"

Dark : "Why not you're cute!"

Riku : "It's not like I cose to wear this costume..."

Producer : "Sorry , it was all we had..."

Riku : "Ah! It's not your fault , please don't worry!"

Producer : "Really? You're not angry?"

Riku : "No I'm fine , so you can go back to work."

Producer : "Okay!"

Risa : "Hey! Riku , Dark's mine!"

Riku : "Hey , it's not like I like him or something!"

Dark : "Are you sure?"

Riku : "Stupid PERVERT!" ( Slaps Dark )

Whap!

Dark : "Hey , that hurt!"

Riku : "So?"

Risa : "Don't slap Mister Dark!"

Riku : "Why not? He's just a pervert!"

Risa : "He is not , you're just jealous of us!"

Riku : "Jealous? Of him? You've got to be kidding!"

Risa : "NO , I'm not kidding!"

Dark : "Ladies , calm down."

Risa / Riku : "Hmph." ( Turns away from eachother )

Daisuke : "Ack!" ( Turns away from Riku with hands on his mouth )

Saga : "Hey , what's up Daisuke?"

Riku : "Eeek! Dai--Daisuke it- it's not! Umm , I mean I didn't choose this costume okay?"

Daisuke : ( Turns back )

Everybody : "..."

Daisuke : ( Faints )

Riku : "Ah! Daisuke!"

Dark : "Heh , even Daisuke thinks you look good in that."

Riku : "He does not. Daisuke are you okay?" ( Bends down near Daisuke , skirt lifts in back )

Dark : ( Faints and falls to the ground )

Risa : "Mister Dark!"

Dark : "Whooaaaahh..."

Riku : "Acckk! You pervert!" ( Pulls skirt back down )

Satoshi : ( Walks in )

Everybody : "..."

Satoshi : "What the? What are you wearing?"

Saga : "Well , Dark is in his Phantom Theif clothes , Riku is wearing a maid's outfit , Risa's wearing a high school uniform , Daisuke is wearing a Pink Bunny costume , and--"

------ : "Kyu!"

Everybody : "Kyu? What the?"

------ : "Kyu Kyu Kyuuuu!"

Daisuke : "Wiz!"

Wiz : ( Runs onto stage )

Daisuke : "Wiz what are you doing here?"

Wiz : ( Climbs onto Daisuke's lap ) "Kyu?"

Daisuke : "Hey what's that?" ( Looks at tag on Wiz )

Wiz : "Kyuuu!"

Riku : "What is it?"

Daisuke : ( Suprised look ) "Special guest?"

Everybody : "Whaaaat?"

* * *

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Thank you for reading , please review!" 


	10. lilangelarishi, the REAL guest!

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hi everyone , this chapter is for lilangelarishi , who requested that I add her in this chapter after I asked her for ideas. lilangelarishi , or Angel has an alter ego named Shady and so , I Hope you like it! 

( Btw , lilangelarishi is another author here at and a decription of her looks can be found in her profile )

* * *

DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter Ten : lilangelarishi, the REAL guest!

* * *

Riku : "Hey everyone , today we're going to meet our REAL special guest!" 

Audiance : "Huh?"

Riku : "Well...last time , we met Wiz on the show and he appeared wearing a tag that wrote , Special Guest , so today we're going to meet the guest who was supposed to appear!"

Daisuke : ( Back stage ) "Miss Riku , umm..."

Riku : "What is it?"

Daisuke : ( Back stage ) "Err...you might want to come here for a second..."

Riku : "Fine." ( Walks back stage )

Riku : "What is it?"

Daisuke : "Umm...why are there TWO special guests?"

Riku : "TWO? The producer said there was only ONE guest though!"

Daisuke : "Umm , which one of you , is the special guest?"

Angel / Shady : "Me."

Daisuke : ( Sweatdrops )

Riku : "Oh forget it , just put them both on , what are your names?"

Angel : "Angel."

Shady : "Shady."

Daisuke : "Okaaay , if you say so..."

Riku : "Okay , back to the show! ( Walks back on stage ) Today our special guests are...

Angel / Shady : ( Walks on stage )

Riku : "Angel , and Shady!"

Dark : ( Walks on stage ) "Who the heck are they?"

Angel : ( Glares / stares at Dark )

Shady : ( Eyes sparkle as she looks at Dark )

Dark : ( Sweatdrops ) / "Wonderful , just wonderful. A girl who hates me , apparently... and a fangirl. Wonderful. /

Riku : "Anyways , lets get on with the show! Today we're doing a guessing game , everyone picks a number between one and twenty and the one closest to the number I have in my head gets to have one request of the cast! Now , pick a number!"

Dark : "Ten."

Daisuke : "Umm , seventeen."

Risa : "Fourteen."

Satoshi : "Eighteen."

Everyone / "When did HE get here?" /

Angel : "Five!"

Shady : "Thirteen."

Riku : "Okay , lets see...the closest one is...huh?"

Everyone : "What is it?"

Riku : "Umm , Angel and Shady are BOTH the closest to the number I was thinking."

Dark : "What number WERE you thinking?"

Riku : "Nine."

Dark : "Well , I guess I'll just have to find another way..."

Riku / Angel : "Another way for WHAT?"

Dark : "A kiss , of course. Unless one of you lovely ladies would assist me with me wi----"

Bam! ( Riku and Angel whack Dark with mallets )

Dark : "Aaaargghh! What'd you do THAT for?"

Riku / Angel : "You , you , stupid PERVERT!" ( Both whack Dark with mallets )

Dark : ( Starts running )

Riku / Angel : ( Chases after Dark , while occasionally landing hits )

Shady : ( Glares at Angel and Riku )

Angel : "Huh?" ( Looks at Shady with confused look and stops chasing Dark )

Shady : ( Walks over to Angel , pulls out mallet and... )

Bam!

Angel : "Owww..." ( Falls to floor )

Dark : "Dammit! Stop hitting me with that stupid mallet!"

Riku : ( Glares at Dark , returns to stage )

Shady : ( Walks up to Dark with sparkly eyes )

Angel : ( Wakes up , gets up from ground. Btw , the next few lines are from lilangelarishi's profile. ) "You TRAITOR!"

Shady : ( Turns to face Angel ) "Look , just because I worship bishies like Dark doesn't mean that I'm a traitor!"

Angel : "Yes it does , we made a pact to hate guys like Dark!"

Dark : ( Sweatdrops )

Angel : "Well , not hate but strongly dislike!"

Shady : "That still doesn't mean that I'm a traitor!"

Angel : "Well then what are you?"

Shady : "A bishie worshiper!"

Angel : "Traitor! Nyaa! ( Sticks out tongue )

Riku : "Well anyways , the two of you still have one free request each."

Shady : ( Eyes sparkle ) "I want Dark to give me a hug!"

Riku : ( Twitches ) "How could you like someone like HIM!"

Dark : "How can she NOT?"

Riku : ( Grits teeth )

Angel : ( Glares at Dark ) "Well , my request is that Dark DOESN'T hug Shady!" ( Fire appears in background )

Riku : ( Sweatdrops )

Risa : "I'm on Angel's side! I don't want HER to hug MY Dark!"

Shady : "YOUR Dark?"

Risa : "Yes , MY Dark."

Shady / Risa : ( Glares at eachother with flames in background )

Dark : "Hey , I don't belong to anyone so---"

Shady / Risa : ( Glare at Dark momentarily before glaring at eachother again )

Dark : ( Sweatdrops )

One hour later

Risa / Shady : ( Still glaring at eachother )

Riku : "Well anyways , it's time for this show to end so , I guess nobody wins."

Shady / Risa : ( Stops glaring and turns away from eachother, now back to back )

Angel : ( Stands next to Dark )

Dark : ( Looks at Angel in suspicion )

Angel : ( Pulls out mallet super fast and whacks Dark once )

Bam!

Dark : "What was that for? you trying to kill me?"

Angel : "No , I just wanted to whack you before we left."

Dark : ( Glares at Angel )

Shady : "Dark , I'll always remember you!"

Risa : ( Anger marks appear )

Riku : "Well , before this gets out of hand , we'll see you next time on DNAngel Randomness!"

* * *

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Hey lilangelarishi , hope you liked it , and thanks to those who read! And please Review! 


	11. Special Story:Switched! Part One

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hey everybody , thank you to those who reviewed and here's chapter eleven of DNAngel Randomness!

* * *

DNAngel Randomness , Special story! 

Chapter Eleven : Switched! Part One

* * *

Riku : "Hey everybody! Today we're going to take a look at one of Dark's stolen items! 

Everybody : ( Gathers around stolen item in middle of stage )

Risa : "What's so special about this? It just looks like a dirty old pot to me."

Riku : "This item is said to have magical properties , its power is unknown and is yet to be discovered."

Dark : "Hey , how did you get this from me anyways?"

Riku : "..."

Dark : "..."

Everyone : ( Turns attention to Riku )

Riku : "I don't know..."

Everyone : ( Falls down )

Riku : "..."

Everyone : ( Stands up ) "What do you mean? You don't know?"

Riku : "Well , I just found it..."

Dark : "Found it? That's impossible , Emiko put this pot away in the basement. So , how did you get it?"

Riku : "I said I found it!"

Dark : "Fine , if you're going to keep lying then , where did you find it?"

Riku : "I found it in my dressing room this morning!"

Dark : "Your dressing room? That's a lie , and this is probably just a really well made fake to deceive me! Watch , nothing is going to happen when I touch this pot!"

Everyone : ( Watches Dark )

Dark : ( Reaches out and touches pot ) "See? Nothing happened!"

Everyone : "..."

Pot : ( Starts to glow )

Dark : "What the hell?"

Riku : "Dark , you idiot! What did you do?"

Dark : "All I did was touch it!"

Riku : "Yeah , sure!"

Dark : "Look this isn't the time!"

Risa : "Eeeeeeeeeeekk!"

Everyone : ( Turns to see Risa being engulfed by smoke and light )

Riku : "Risa!" ( Runs after Risa )

Daisuke : ( Runs after Riku )

Dark : ( Runs after Daisuke )

Fangirl #1 : "Dark-Sama!"

Fangirl #2 : "Dark-San!"

Fangirl #3 : "Don't leave! You'll get hurt!"

Fangirls #1, 2, & 3 : "Dark-Sama! You'll ruin your perfection!" ( Runs after Dark )

Satoshi : "..."

Satoshi fangirl #1 : ( Grabs Satishi's sleeve and looks at Satoshi with pleading puppy dog eyes ) "Don't leave?"

Satoshi : "..."

Satoshi fangirls : ( Grabs onto shirt , pants , any clothing whatsoever ) "Don't leave!"

Satoshi : "..." ( Starts to move off stage )

Satoshi fangirls : ( Follows Satoshi )

Risa : "Help! Mister Dark! ( Coughs , swallows smoke. )

Riku : "Risa! Where are you? Huh?" ( Sees Risa on floor )

Risa : ( Unconsciouse on floor )

Riku : "Risa?" ( Kneels by Risa. Coughs , and faints )

Daisuke : "Miss Ha--" ( Faints )

Dark : "Dammit! Where are you Daisuke?"

Fangirls : "Look over there! Is that Daisuke?"

Dark : "Huh? Daisuke! Risa! Ri--" ( Faints )

Fangirls : "Dark-Sama! Wake up Dark-Sama! What happened?"

Risa, Riku, Daisuke, Dark : ( Wakes up )

Fangirls : "Dark-Sama! You're okay!"

Dark : "Dark? What are you talking about? I'm Daisuke."

Fangirls : ( Dead Silent )

Daisuke : "Hey Daisuke you okay?"

Risa : "Umm , what are you talking about Niwa?"

Daisuke : "What do you mean? Niwa?"

Riku : "Gasps. Mister Dark! I'm so happy you came to save me!"

Dark : "Huh? Riku , what are you talking about? Oh , no!" / "Riku must have fallen in love with Dark!" /

Daisuke : "Hey , I'm over here!"

Riku : "What are you talking about , Niwa? You're not Mister Dark."

Daisuke : "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Dark , don't you recognize me?"

Riku : "I recognize you alright. You are Niwa. Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke : "You must be out of your mind. I , am the Phantom Theif Dark!" ( Stands up and does famous smirk )

Risa : "What the? Niwa?"

Dark : "What is it Miss Harada?"

Risa : ( In shock )

Risa : "You're not Niwa!"

Dark : "What are you talking about Miss Harada?"

Risa : "And why are you calling me Miss Harada?"

Dark : "umm , what should I call you then?"

Risa : "Just call me Riku."

Dark : "But...you're not Miss Riku..."

Risa : "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Riku , who else could I be?"

Dark : "But , you're Risa..."

Risa : "Risa?"

Dark : "Yes , you're not Miss Riku , you're Miss Risa."

Risa : "You must be crazy."

Daisuke / "This is going to be fun. Nobody knows that the pot is supposed to switch personalities so..." /

Dark : "Risa , would you stop saying that you're Riku?"

Risa : "But I am Riku!"

Daisuke ( Dark ) : ( Smirks , and walks over to Risa. ) "Hey how about a date later?"

Dark ( Daisuke ) : "Hey! Who are you?"

Risa ( Riku ) : "Niwa? What's wrong with you? You're starting to act like Dark!"

Everyone : "..."

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "Heh , heh , he..."

Everybody : "You are Dark!"

Risa ( Riku ) : Looks at Riku ( Risa ).

Riku ( Risa ) : Looks at Risa ( Riku ).

Risa ( Riku ) : "I guess Risa and I got switched...And Daisuke and Dark got switched..."

Dark ( Daisuke ) : "Noo! I don't wanna be Dark for the rest of my life!"

Daisuke ( Dark ) : ( Anger marks appear ) "And what's so bad about being me? Huh?"

Dark ( Daisuke ) : "..."

Everyone : "..."

Stampeding noise is heard

Fangirls : "Dark!"

Dark ( Daisuke ) : "There! That's whats so bad about being you!" ( Starts running away from fangirls ).

Daisuke : "Well I hate being stuck in this kid's body for the rest of my life."

Riku ( Risa ) : "Noo! Why did this happen!"

Risa ( Riku ) : "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku ( Risa ) : "Now that I'm you I won't ever get the perfect guy!"

Risa ( Riku ) : "What's that supposed to mean?"

Riku ( Risa ) : "You. Are. not. As. Pretty , as ME!"

Risa ( Riku ) : "..."

Everyone : "..."

Risa ( Riku ) : "Umm , Risa?"

Riku ( Risa ) : "What?"

Risa ( Riku ) : "We. Are. TWINS!"

Riku ( Risa ) : "So? I'm still prettier than you."

Everyone : "..."

Risa ( Riku ) : "I swear this is stupid."

Dark ( Daisuke ) : ( Finally escapes from fangirls ) "Dark , is there a way to reverse this?"

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "It'll wear off by tonight."

Dark ( Daisuke ) : "Tonight? But it's still only 10:00 AM!"

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "Well we'll just have to wait."

Everyone except Daisuke ( Dark ) : "Oh. My. Gosh."

* * *

End Part one of DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter Eleven : Switched!

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is a special two part story of DNAngel Randomness and just so you know , I used gosh in the last sentence because some people are christians and they're not supposed to use God's name in vain so I used gosh... Even though it sounds odd... Anyways , thank you for reading and please review! 


	12. Special Story : Switched! Part Two

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.

* * *

Hey everybody! 

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to go to a vacation bible school for a week and I had a slight case of writers block...  
Anyways , I hope you enjoy the new chapter of DNAngel Randomness!

* * *

DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter Twelve : Switched! Part Two

* * *

Dark ( Daisuke ) : ( Finally escapes fangirls ) "Dark , is there a way to reverse this?" 

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "It'll wear off by tonight."

Daisuke ( Daisuke ) : "Tonight? But it's only 10:00 AM!"

Daisuke ( Dark ( : "Well We'll just have to wait."

Everyone except Daisuke ( Dark ) : "Oh. My. Gosh."

* * *

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "What?" 

Risa ( Riku ) : "How can you be so calm about this?"

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "What do you mean? It's not like we're going to die or anything."

Risa ( Riku ) : "I'm going to reverse this." ( Walks towards stolen item )

Daisuke ( Dark ) : "Hey! Don't be stupid!"

Risa ( Riku ) : ( Ignores Dark. Touches stolen item )

( Stolen item glows and smoke fills the room )

Everybody : ( Coughs and suddenly freezes )

( Smoke clears , light fades )

Dark : "What the hell was that?"

Daisuke : "Ughh..Hey! Dark we're back to normal!"

Dark : "Yeah we are.. Looks like Riku fixed it after all."

Risa : "Hey , I'm back to normal too!"

Dark : "What about Riku?"

Daisuke : ( Looks at Riku ) "Umm , I'm not sure..."

Dark : "What do you mean?"

Daisuke : "Why don't you take a look?"

Dark : ( Walks over to Riku ) "..."

Riku : ( In Dark's mind ) / "Ughh..I have a headache..." /

Dark : "..." ( Stands straight up )

Daisuke : "What's wrong Dark?"

Dark : "I think , Riku is inside me..."

Everybody : "What?"

Daisuke : "What do you mean? Inside you? How is that possible?"

Dark : "I don't know but..."

Riku / "Eeeeeeeeek! What the? Where am I?" /

Dark : "Dammit! Riku be quiet!"

Everyone : ( Stares at Dark )

Riku : "Dark? Where are you?"

Dark : "Well umm , I don't know how exactly to tell you yhis but it seems that...you're inside me..."

Riku : "WHAT? Did you just say what I think you said?"

Dark : "Yeah , you're inside me."

Daisuke : "So , Riku is inside you?"

Dark : "Yeah , she is. And trust me , you do not want her inside you."

Everybody : "Why?"

Riku / "Daaaaaaark! I swear , when I get out I will KILL you! And for now I can MENTALLY SCAR you!"

Dark : ( Shivers in fear )

Daisuke : "Uhh? Dark? What did Miss Riku say?"

Dark : "Something scary..."

Daisuke : "Huh?"

Risa : "Daisuke , I think he means that Riku plans to scar him for life." ( Smiles nervously )

Daisuke : "What? Miss Riku! Don't hurt him! It's not his fault!"

Riku / "Daisuke? What the?" /

Daisuke : "Don't do it Miss Riku! Don't d--"

Dark : "Shut up!"( Whacks Daisuke in the face with a paper fan )

Daisuke : ( Starts to fall to the floor ) "-o it.."

Riku / "Umm , what's going on?" /

Dark : "I wacked Daisuke with a paper fan."

Riku / "What?" /

Dark : "Nothing."

Riku / "Fine , anyway , how do I go back to normal?" /

Dark : "Don't worry , these kind of things only last until the person wants it to last."

Riku / "So I can go back if I want to?" /

Dark : "Yeah but , for you to go back I need to have a reaction."

Riku / "What kind of reaction?" /

Dark : "I need to see the person I love."

Riku / "And what about it?" /

Dark : "I can't see you if you're inside me can I?"

Riku / "No , what abou--Wait! Me?" /

Dark : "Yep."

* * *

Whispering

* * *

Daisuke : "Hey Risa , can you pretend to be Riku?" 

Risa : "Why?"

Daisuke : "Just please do it?"

Risa : "Oh okay fine."

Daisuke : "Thank you."

Risa : ( Dresses up like Riku and puts her hair up )

Daisuke : "Okay , now walk up to Dark and talk to him like Riku would."

Risa : "Okay."

Dark / Riku : ( Mentally arguing )

Risa : ( Walks in front of Dark and stares with her best bored look )

Dark : "Huh? What the? Riku?"

Risa : "What do you want?"

Dark : ( Blushes. Light fills room and flashes brightly before dissapearing )

Riku : "Ughhh..."

Risa : "Riku! You're back!"

Dark : "So that was Risa?"

Daisuke : "Yeah , it was my idea."

Dark : "..."

Daisuke : "Huh?"

Dark : "You idiot!" ( Grabs Daisuke by collar )

Daisuke : "Wha? What are you talking about?"

Dark : "I wanted to keep her!"

Riku : ( Twitches ) "What do you mean? It's not like I'm some kind of thing you know!"

Dark : "Crap..."

* * *

WHAM!

* * *

Dark : "owww...what'd you do that for?" 

Riku : "Idiot!"

* * *

WHAM!

* * *

Dark : "Dammit! What's wrong with you? And where the hell do you keep all those mallets?" 

Riku : "First of all there is nothing wrong with me , and second , I don't know."

Dark : "How could you not know where all those mallets come from? They are yours aren't they?"

Riku : "I don't know okay? So shut up. It's just one of lifes great mysteries."

Dark : "Okay I understood till you said shut up , but what the hell were you talking about after that?"

Riku : "Oh , just shut up already..."

* * *

End Of DNAngel Randomness 

Chapter Twelve : Switched! Part Two

* * *

Thank you for reading please review , and I want to hear a vote on whether I should have Krad or Satoshi be the one who gets hurt in many humorous ways. ( Mallets , paper fans , etc. etc. )  



	13. The Bashing Game

Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its charactors 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update for a while, but I had homework, schoolwork, etc.etc. So I couldn't update, and I was waiting to see more votes but in the end I asked some of my friends and added up the votes. So, now you can read the results!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DNAngel Randomness Chapter Thirteen : The Bashing Game

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku : "Okay! Today we're going to have a bashing game!"

Dark : "A bashing game?"

Riku : "Yep! In this game, we each take turns going under that machine, the machine will calculate the results on how many people hate you, and how many people like you. After the machine finishes calculating the results you will go around meeting the bashers and fans in the audiance."

Dark : "Well that's simple."

Riku : "And, the winner is the person with the most fans!"

Dark : "You might as well give up because we know who's going to win." ( Smirk )

Riku : ( Grabs mallet... )

BOOM!

Dark : "Hey! Don't hit me with that thing!"

Riku : "Why not?"

Dark : "Because it hurts!"

Riku : "You're just weak."

Dark : "..."

Daisuke : "Umm, Miss Riku?"

Riku : "Huh? What is it Daisuke?"

Daisuke : "Do we have to participate?"

Riku : "Of course you do! Even you people over there"  
( Points to Krad and Satoshi )

A/N : Surprise! They both get hurt! Muahahahahaha!

Krad : ( Turns to Riku, GLARES )

Satoshi : ( Ignores Riku )

Riku : ( Sweatdrops )

Everybody : "..."

Riku : "You know what? You're still participating! I don't care what you say! Hahahahaha! ( A/N : This laugh is supposed to be really maniacal so... )

Daisuke : ( Right sleeve falls down out of shock )

Daisuke Fangirls : "KYAAAAAA! DAI-CHAN!"

Daisuke : "Wha? ( Notices shirt ) Aaaaugh!" ( Fixes shirt while blushing )

Riku : "What the?" ( Turns around )

Dark : "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Riku : "Anyways, lets get on with the show! Okay, the first one to go under the machine is Daisuke!"

Daisuke : "Why me?"

Riku : "Don't worry Daisuke, you'll be fine...I think."

Daisuke : "Whaaaat!"

Riku : ( Shoves Daisuke under the machine )

Wrenching noises and stuff

Machine : "Ding!"

Daisuke : ( Walks out of the machine )

Riku : "Okay Daisuke! Now, go into the audiance and meet the bashers and fans!"

Daisuke : "But I don't want to..."

Riku : ( Evil glare ) "I saaiid..."

Daisuke : "I'm going!" ( Rushes into audiance )

Riku : ( Reverts back ) "Now, let's watch the results!"

Daisuke Basher #1 : "I hate you!" ( Throws pot )

( Pot hits Daisuke directly in the head )

Daiuke : ( Faints with peaceful expression )

Daisuke Basher #1 : "...He-- He's so- so...CUTE when he faints!"

Daisuke Fans : "Dai-Chan! So CUTE! I LOVE YOU!" ( Surrounds Daisuke and begins to suffocate him )

Daisuke : ( Gags ) "Need AIR!"

Daisuke Fans : "Move back! He needs air!"

Daisuke : ( Finally resurfaces from the depths of hell... ) "Haaaaaaaaauummphhh...Aaaaaahhh" ( Deep breathing exercises )

Daisuke Fangirls : "He's okay! Dai-Chan! We're so sorry!"

Daisuke : ( Faints again )

Daisuke Fangirls : "Nooooo!"

Medical : "Clear the way!" ( Puts Daisuke on stretcher and leaves )

Everybody : "..."

Riku : "Anyways, Daisuke's score was...23 bashers and...1,468 fans..."

Riku : "Ummm, well, lets continue with the next person! Dark, that would be you!" ( Points to Dark with huge motions )

Dark : ( Smirks ) "Hmph. Now you can see what happens when you put me on the stage!"

Riku : "Just hurry up and get in!" ( Kicks Dark into machine )

Dark : "You didn't have to kick me!"

Riku : "Well I wanted to!"

Machine : "Clank, whirr, click...Ding!"

Dark : ( Steps out of machine ) "Now, I'll be receiving my praise and such." ( Walks into audiance )

Riku : "Heh..."

Azumano school girls : "Eeeeek! Riku's gone CRAZY!"

Riku : "What?"

Azumano School Girls : "Nothing!"

Riku : "That's what I thought."

Dark Basher(s) 1-784 : "RAWR! ATTACK HIM!"

Dark : ( Not paying attention to bashers... )

Dark Bashers 1-784 : "KILL HIM! You STUPID PERVERT!" ( Throws bottles of Holy water at Dark )

( Holy water lands on Dark )

Dark : "What the hell is this?"

Dark Bashers 1-784 : "LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU! ( Keeps throwing Holy water )"

Dark : "What?"

Dark Bashers 1-784 : "We said, LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!" ( Throws more Holy water )

Dark : "Yeah, good luck with that..." ( Continues talking to fans )

Dark Bashers 1-784 : "Don't ignore us!" ( Throws pots, pans, trash, dictionaries, mallets, A/N : Whatever you can think of! )

Dark : "What the hell is wrong with you people? ( Puts hands up in an attempt to protect himself )

Dark Bashers 1-784 : "What's wrong with us? What's wrong with YOU!"

Dark : "Dammit!"

Dark Bashers 1-784 : "LET THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELL YOU!" ( Starts shooting Holy water through hose )

Dark : "Sorry ladies, but it's time for me to go!" ( Begins to fly away )

Dark Fangirls : "Dark! Love, Come back!"

Dark FanBOYS : "Dark Honey, come back!" ( Forced girl voice )

Dark : "!--Hargh!..." ( Vomits, and falls down to the ground on hands and knees, while hyperventilating )

--------- : "Are you okay?"

Dark : ( Hold stomach with eyes closed ) "Yeah, I think ( Starts to look up ) I'm O-O ( Coughs ) O.. OH! MY GOD!"

--------- : "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Dark : ( Begins to twitch. Hair sticks up ) "Nooooooo! You! You!"

--------- : "Yes?"

Dark : "You DON'T belong here!"

--------- : "Why not?"

Dark : "I--I!...I don't know...BUT!"

--------- : "Hmmm?"

Dark : "But...Why do you haunt me!" ( Runs away )

--------- : "Because." ( Catches up with Dark )

Dark : "Because?"

Anonymous : "Because. I--LOVE--YOU!"

Dark : "Well I don't!" ( Runs faster and escapes )

Anonymous : ( Gives up chasing. Turns around with wicked grin )  
"He'll be back, and so-will-I!"

Riku : "Okay, that seems to be the end of that...So! Our next contestants are, Satoshi! Aaaannd, Krad!"

Satoshi / Krad : ( Glare )

Riku : "Get over there!"

Satoshi / Krad : ( Keeps glaring )

Riku : "NOW!"

Satoshi / Krad : ( Sweatdrops, goes into machine )

"Click, Whirr, crack..."

Satoshi / Krad : ( Walks out of machine )

Riku : "Now, get out there!"

Satoshi fans : "Satoshi! We love you!"

Krad fangirls : "Eeeeek! Krad! Let me touch youuuu!"

Krad : "..."

Krad fangirls : "PLEASE!"

Krad / "Guess I have no choice..." / ( Sweatdrops )

Satoshi : ( Just walks around )

Krad bashers : ( Throws dictionary )

( Dictionary lands on krad's head )

Krad : ( Removes dictionary ) "I'm GAY!"

Krad fangirls : "Noooo! We have no chance now!"

Krad / "Good. They think I'm gay." /

Krad Fanboys : "YES! We have a chance now!"

Krad : "Time for me to leave!"

Satoshi Bashers : ( Throws stuffed animals ) "You WILL SMILE!"

Satoshi : ( Walks out of room )

Risa : "Oh! My turn! My turn! ( Runs into machine )

"Click, Whirr, bzzz..."

Risa : ( Runs into crowd happily )

Audiance : "DESTROY!"

Risa : "Eeeeeeeeek!"

Riku : "Well, looks like we're out of time!"

Risa : "Why me!"

Riku : "Shut off the camera dammit!" ( Smiling while speaking )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Thirteen

Thank you for reading! Sorry for not updating for a long time! Please review!


	14. A Look In Dark's Life: Part One

**Disclaimer : I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters**

* * *

**Hey everybody! It's been a _long_ time since I updated, so next time I'll try to work faster, but for now, here's a short part of the next segment!**

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness****  
Chapter Fourteen : A Look Into Dark's Life : Part One**

* * *

Riku : " Okay, I know some of you are wondering where Dark is, but, we told him that we're not doing the show today. You want to know why? It's because today's show is about taking a look at Dark's life! " 

Dark Fangirls : " Kyaaa! Dark-Sama! "

Riku : " Shhhh! He can hear us! "

Audiance : ( Dead silent )

Daisuke : " Umm, Miss Riku, I don't think this is such a good idea... "

Riku : " What? Why not? "

Daisuke : " Did you forget? Dark is a master theif, so he wouldn't just let you tape record him on camera. "

Emiko : " Don't worry sweetie! I've set up the cameras with an item that nullifies Dark's magic and special instincts! "

Daisuke : ( Completely shocked )

Kousuke : " Emiko, don't you think we're going overboard? "

Emiko : " Not really, why? "

Kousuke : " Never mind. "

Emiko : ( Shrugs )

Daisuke : ( Still in shock )

Riku : " Okay, here's the deal. We're watching Dark live, so, we all have to be quiet and if you need to laugh, try to hold it in. Well, anyways, let's get rolling! "

( Screen comes out of ground, shows Dark )

Risa : " Mister Dark! "

Risa Bashers : ( Takes out shotgun... Aims... **BOOM!** )

Dark Fangirls : " If she returns... Bwa-ha-ha... "

Risa Bashers : " If she gets back, you can take care of it right? "

Dark Fangirls : " Leave it to us! " ( Takes out sledge hammers )

Riku : " Okay, let's get this show started with some volume! "

Screen : " Where the hell's my closet? "

Dark Bashers : ( Gagging/ choking )

Krad : " I can't beleive that, that thing is my arch enemy... "

Satoshi : " ... "

Riku : " This, is sad... "

Dark Fangirls : " Dark-Sama? Dark-Sama! So cute! Kyaaaa! "

Riku Fans : " He's pathetic. "

Screen : " Oh, there it is! ( Runs to closet ) Hey, where's the door? " ( FYI : Dark's **BEHIND** the closet )

Christians / Evangelists : " Oh, my... What a poor **BRAIN DAMAGED** soul... He needs so much help... "

Riku : " Umm, what's wrong with him? "

Emiko : " Since his magic is nullified, it interferes with his normal brainwaves! "

Kousuke : " Isn't that bad for him? "

Emiko : " Yeah. "

Kousuke : " Then why are we doing this? "

Emiko : " Because, it's fun, and entertaining. "

Daisuke : ( Still in shock )

Screen : " There's the door! Wait, that's not the closet door... Why is my room door where my closet is supposed to be? "

( A/N : Dark turned to the right, and walked forward, resulting in him finding his room door. Or, Daisuke's room door. )

Daisuke : " Wait! If this is **MY** house, doesn't that mean Dark is going to run into my training traps, since I jumped out the window today?"

Emiko : " What did you just say? Did you say that you jumped out of your window, instead of going through the training traps? "

Daisuke : " Uhh... I mean... "

Emiko : ( Begins to write as many warning letters to police department as possible )

Daisuke : " Mom! Nooo! Please! "

Emiko : " Too late! "

Kousuke : " Umm, don't you think that-- "

Emiko : " Take these to the post office! "

Kousuke : " Yes, honey... "

Screen : ( Dark : walks into the hall, opens bathroom door, triggers a training trap? **  
**

* * *

**End Chapter Fourteen**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, please review!**


	15. A Look In Dark's Life: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone! I know its been a long time since I updated, and I'm really sorry! I have been working on my other fanfictions, so I guess I ended up neglecting this one… Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you like chapter fifteen!  
**

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness**

**Chapter 15: A Look In Dark's Life: Part Two**

Screen: "There's the door! Wait, that's not the closet door... Why is my room door where my closet is supposed to be?"

(A/N: Dark turned to the right and walked forward, resulting in him finding his room door. Alternatively, Daisuke's room door.)

Daisuke: "Wait! If this is MY house, doesn't that mean Dark is going to run into my training traps, since I jumped out the window today?"

Emiko: "What did you just say? Did you say that you jumped out of your window, instead of going through the training traps? "

Daisuke: "Uhh... I mean... "

Emiko: (Begins to write as many warning letters to police department as possible)

Daisuke: "Mom! Nooo! Please! "

Emiko: "Too late!"

Kousuke: "Umm, don't you think that--"

Emiko: "Take these to the post office!"

Kousuke: "Yes, honey... "

Screen: (Dark: walks into the hall, opens bathroom door, and triggers a training trap?)

Dark Fan girls: "EYAAAA! Dark-sama! Watch out!"

Riku: "I told you all to _shut up!"_

Riku Fans: (Whispering) "Go Riku!"

Riku: (Smirks at how smart her fans are)

Dark Fan girls: (Pouting)

Dark: "Whoah!" (Escapes trap on accident)

Audience/Cast: (O.o)

Dark: "Damn, why are the traps still here?"

Cast: "I thought he was **brain damaged** right now!"

Emiko: "Not brain damaged. His brain waves are just being messed up."

Cast: "Same thing! What's going on?"

Emiko: (Speaking through microphone) Well Dark, the jig is up!"

Dark: "Already? Damn."

Riku: (Grabs microphone) "What's going on here? What the hell are you trying to do, Dark!"

Dark: "Ah, Riku! So you couldn't keep your eyes off, eh?"

Riku: "Stupid pervert! I'm sending in my secret weapon if you don't start explaining!"

Dark: "Secret weapon? What do you mean by that?"

Riku: "If you want to see it, then try me! If not, start talking!"

Dark: "Oh, look! Now you made me curious! So, might your secret weapon be…seduction?"

Riku: "Shut up! Damn you! That's it! Somebody give me a phone!"

Riku Fans: "Take mine!"

Riku: (Grabs random phone) "Thanks!" (Dials number)

Dark: "Hey, what's that beeping noise?"

Riku: "I don't know, you tell me! You have ten seconds."

Phone: "Hello?"

**Ten.**

Riku: "Oh, hello! I was wondering if you could…"

**Nine.**

Riku: "You can? Oh, that's great!"

**Eight.**

Riku: "Right now is good, yep, that's where it is…"

**Seven.**

Phone: "I'm so glad you called! I've been wanting to see…

**Six.**

Phone: "Oh, that's going on? Don't worry, I haven't given up on..."

**Five.**

Riku: "Thank you so much! The door will be open when you get there!"

**Four.**

Riku: "Yeah, he should be on the second floor.

**Three.**

Dark: "Hey, what's going on? Who are you calling?"

**Two.**

Riku: (Evil smirk and eyes)

**One.**

Dark: (Twitching)

**Zero.**

---------: "Hey…"

Dark: (Turns around)

---------: "Perverted Phantom Thief Person." (Hugs Dark)

Dark: "Gah! You! Why? Riku? Help? Please?"

Riku: "Anonymous! Hold him down!"

Anonymous: "Yes ma'am!"

Dark: (Struggling)

Riku: "So, what was it you were trying to do?"

Dark: "…"

Riku: "Anonymous, if he doesn't answer in five seconds, he's yours."

Dark: **(DOOM)**

Anonymous: "Aren't you happy? You can finally come home with me! We can play house, and we can be lovers!"

Dark: (Blurts everything out so fast that it's incomprehensible)

Riku: "How do you expect me to understand your idiotic babbling?"

Dark: (Tries again)

Riku: "Idiot! Anonymous! He's yours!"

Dark: "How could you do this to me?"

Riku: "I can because he wants you." (Points to Anonymous, and turns away from screen)

**(Dramatic Music)**

Dark: "But, Riku! I—I love you!"

Riku: "Wha-what are you saying?" (Angry, irritated expression)

Dark: "You know it's true! If I was lying, what benefit would I get?"

Riku: "I don't know!"

Dark: "See, I love you!"

Daisuke: "Miss—Miss Riku…!" (About to cry)

Risa: "Dark! What are you saying?"

Dark: "I'm sorry Risa, but I love Riku."

(Dramatic Music Ends, Satoshi Enters the Room)

Satoshi: "Shut that damn music off! It's one in the morning! I stayed up for two nights straight!"

Everyone: "…"

Satoshi: "…"

Everyone: "…"

Satoshi: "Krad! Stop it Krad! Get back here!"

Everyone: "…"

Satoshi: "Dark! I won't let you escape!"

Everybody: "Is he…?"

Satoshi: (Standing slumped)

Everybody: "Oh, my, god. Satoshi is threatening us in his sleep!"

Satoshi: "Shut up! I told you it's one in the morning!" (Slumps against wall)

Dark: "Bwahahahahaha! He can—He can even threaten me in his sleep! Oh, my—I gotta get over there!" (Transports)

Anonymous: "Hey! Get back here!"

Satoshi: "…"

Dark: (Pokes Satoshi) "He really is asleep! Hey, what are you going to do now, eh? What happened to your big talk? Huh? Huh?"

Satoshi: (Still asleep. Grabs Dark by the collar) "Trust me Dark, my threat wasn't empty." (Backs Dark to the wall)

Dark: **(O.o)**

Satoshi: "If you're smart, you won't interfere with me again!" (Still asleep)

Audience: **(O.o)**

Dark: (Sweat drop)

Satoshi: (Tosses Dark)

Dark: "How the heck can he do that in his sleep? That's bull shit!"

Satoshi: (Glares at Dark before falling back asleep)

Riku: "Well—Erm…That concludes today's episode! See you next time!"

**End Chapter 15  
**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	16. Show Analysis and 'Fun Things' Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

**Once again, sorry for taking so long! Anyways, I haven't been recieving a lot of reviews so I was getting a little worried about my style of writing, but anyways... Since I'm going to the Kawaii Kon in Honolulu, Hawaii, I got happy, and it put me in the mood to write this! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!  
**

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness**

**Chapter 16: Show Analysis and 'Fun Things' Part One**

Riku: Hey everybody, today, and future episodes we are going to be looking back at our previous episodes. Of course, we need to include new material too, so for every episode, there was a main actor. Anyways, every time a person is a main character we will find something _'fun' _for them to do!

Dark: Do I have to participate, seeing as how I am probably going to be the main actor in every episode. I mean, everybody loves me, right? (Smirks while fan girls scream)

Riku: "Sorry, but _everybody_ has to participate. That includes the audience! This is the first time we are doing this so producers etcetera have decided today's _'fun' thing'_ but for episode two of the show analysis series, you get to vote! Or of course, come up with something _'wonderful'_…" (Evil expression)

Dark: (Shocked)

Risa: "Can _I_ come up with something wonderful?" (Mischievous expression)

Riku/Audience: "…" (Glaring)

Risa: "What?"

Riku/Audience: "Sorry, but no. We can read your mind, and Dark will not become your boyfriend."

Risa: "What about my hus—"

Riku/Audience: "Or husband, or anything of the sort!"

Risa: "Hmph…" (Crosses Arms)

Riku: "Well, moving along… Our first episode happens to be… Satoshi's Book!"

Satoshi: (Turns to look slowly)

Everyone:

Satoshi: (Sweat drops)

Riku: "Hmm… Let's see… Our first _'fun thing'_ is categorized as… Dress-up!"

Satoshi: (Relaxes)

Dark: "Hey, that isn't fair! He's already used to cross-dressing! I remember when I almost kissed him!"

Yaoi/Shounen-ai Fans: (Giggling)

Dark: (Tenses) "Crap…"

Riku: "You have a point there Dark… So… I have the perfect idea!"

Dark: "Oh, I'd love to hear that!"

Riku: "We stick him in a closet sized room with Dark, Risa, and Daisuke!"

Dark: "…"

Risa: "Hey!"

Daisuke: "What? Why?"

Riku: "Because I said so, and I'm the hostess, so you have to obey me!"

Everybody: "…"

Riku: "So, where can we find a closet sized room?"

Random Audience Member: "Isn't there a movie shooting next door? Well, I heard that the rooms there are tiny closet sized spaces made for certain actors to disappear into during a scene they are not in. So, why don't we go there?"

Audience: "Yeah! Let's go!"

Riku: "Well, I hope we don't disturb anyone…"

**Movie set: Mansion**

**(If you read my DNAngel: Arranged Marriage, there's slight connection between it and DNAngel Randomness from chapter Twenty Five)**

Everybody: (Walking down halls of third floor)

Dark's Mother (As a role in the movie they're filming about the Phantom Thief): "I'll be having you move to the room down the hall, still on the third floor of course. Along with Satoshi, Dark, Daisuke, and of course, you, Riku."

Riku: (Gasp)

Everybody: "How does she know their names?"

Riku: "Well, it can't be that bad, right?"

Dark: "I've been in there before. So when I say closet sized…"

**Down The Hall**

Dark: "I mean closet sized…"

Riku: "But, I don't see Satoshi and Daisuke… Well, at least we won't have to kill anybody for extra space…"

Dark: "But it's still small…"

Riku: "Stop whining! I like it better when you're perverted!"

Dark: "Oh, do you really mean that?"

Riku: "Mean what?"

Dark: "What you just said, you like me better when I'm perverted?"

Riku: "I—I just be quiet!"

Dark: (Smirks) "I think, you love me… Don't you?"

Satoshi: "Sorry for interrupting… Mr. Perverted Phantom Thief Person…"

Dark: (Shocked down his spine by the name Anonymous calls him)

Daisuke: (Sweat drops, walks into closet)

Risa: (Appears from behind Satoshi, enters closet)

Satoshi: "Hmph…" (Walks into closet)

Riku: "…" (Walks in)

Dark: (Kicks wall)

Riku: "Hey, you might break it!"

Dark: (Stops, then stomps into closet space)

**Closet Arrangement (If you faced the closet)**

From Left to Right: Dark, Riku, Satoshi, Risa, and Daisuke.

Riku: "We're out of time, so we'll continue next time!"

**End of Chapter 16  
**

* * *

**Okay, so I finally updated... Well, I hope to write more, as long as I get reviews and support by readers! Moving along, thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	17. Show Analysis and 'Fun Things' Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Oh, yeah! I'm finally back after half a year! I forgot how fun it is to write randomness! I feel so good! **

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness****  
Chapter 17: Show Analysis and 'Fun Things' Part 2**

Dark: "So how exactly… is _this_ supposed to be fun?"

Riku: "Well, I guess it isn't exactly fun, but it _is_ weird…"

Dark: "Wasn't this your idea?"

Riku: "Do you have a problem with that…?"

Dark: (Sweat drop)

Riku: "Exactly. Besides, being in a closet sized room is just the beginning."

Daisuke: "Um…" _/ Oh no, oh no, oh no/ "So _what _are_ we supposed to be doing…?"

Riku: "I'm glad you asked!" (Smirks)

Satoshi: "…"

Dark: "…"

Daisuke:_/ No-o-o-o/ _

Riku: "We're playing seven minutes in heaven!"

Dark: "Oh, that's all?"

Riku: "Or should I say… you three will be playing seven minutes in heave." (Smirks and leaves)

Dark: (Attempts to follow)

Riku: "I don't think so." (Slams door) "Seven minutes can be as long or as short as you want it to be. As soon as one of you kisses another you guys can be free."

Dark: "It sure as hell ain't gonna be me!"

Satoshi: (Grabs Dark by the collar of his shirt)

Yaoi fan girls: "Squee! Go for it!"

Dark: "What?! Now, girls, you couldn't possibly want me to lose my innocence to a beast like him… do you…?"

Yaoi Fan girls: "No… The Daisuke and Dark pairing is wa-ay hotter! Kyaah! Oh, yeah, Daisuke will be the bottom though!"

Daisuke: (Blushes madly) "What? You can't be serious!"

Dark: (Glances at Daisuke) "Not worth it. I don't care how hot it is, I'd rather kiss Wiz than a shrimp like him…"

Daisuke: "What?! Dark…!" (Growls)

Daisuke Fan Girls: "Da-ark!"

Dark: "Hey, girls you can't stay in denial for—mmph!?"

Yaoi Fan Girls: "He—Omigosh! That's so—cuuuute…! Aww…"

Daisuke: "Gah!"

Yaoi Fan Girls: "Come on Daisuke! Don't let him over power you!"

Daisuke: "Mmph! Air! (Gasp!)"

Dark: "Ah! And, that's how you kiss, shrimp."

Riku: "Hey, guys… Satoshi already kissed Wiz so you don't have to stay in here…"

Dark/Daisuke: "Excuse me?! I kissed a guy for absolutely no reason?!"

Anonymous: "It _is_ entertaining though."

Dark: "Oh jeez…"

Satoshi: "You're using present tense…"

Anonymous: "Of course. I taped it!" (Holds up camera)

Dark/Daisuke: "No-o-o-o-o-ooo!!"

**End of Chapter 17 **

* * *

**Wow, that was so much fun for me! I'm so sorry for being gone for half a year! Please forgive me! (Bows)**

** Thank you for reading, please review! (Forgive me-e! Please?)  
**


	18. Have you ever?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, all rights belong to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction or any other published materials is purely by coincidence and copyright infringement was not intended.**

I couldn't resist putting up a new chapter but unfortunately my comedy skills are very rusty and so this chapter may not be too funny... sorry.

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed**

**Chapter 18: Have you ever...?**

Lights, camera, action!

"Hello everybody! After being gone for a _very_ long time DNAngel Randomness has returned with a twist! Of course, I'm still your host, Riku Harada, but we've changed the show name to DNAngel Randomness Remixed and we've got a whole bunch of new ideas for the show! Starting off with the first show in almost a year, we have a game that our cast will be playing today... it's called 'Have you ever...?'"

The audience smiles wickedly at the cast and Dark attempts to escape.

Riku smiles knowingly. "Security!"

Guards grab Dark and force him back onto the stage. "Dammit!"

"Now then, the game is simple. As you can see, we have our contestants, Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, Risa, and Anonymous sitting at this table, each with a glass of water in front of them."

Dark tenses. "Wait a minute, why is _he_ here? There's no way in hell I'm participating if--"

Riku interrupts, "ah, uh. You _have_ to play, so let me finish. Anyways, I'll be calling people from the audience to ask yes or no questions. If the answer to the question is 'yes', he or she will take a sip of water. If the answer is 'no', he or she will _not_ take a sip of water."

Daisuke raises his hand and asks quietly, "how many questions will there be?"

Riku pauses to think. "I guess we'll go until the show is over... so let's be--"

Dark stand from his chair. "Hold up! _You_ have to play too," he says, pointing at Riku.

"What? No! I'm the host!"

"So? You're still part of the cast, right audience?" Dark smirks at his fans and they all squeal in agreement.

Riku blushes. "Fine, let's just get the show started..."

Riku takes her seat next to Dark and grabs a glass of water. "OK, who would like to ask the first question?"

A small girl raises her hand in the audience and Riku calls on her. She smiles brightly and asks, "Um, has anyone ever been kissed by Dark?"

Riku freezes and Dark snickers.

Riku reaches for her glass. _Dammit!_

"Aren't you gonna take a sip?" Dark mocks.

"Oh, be quiet," Riku mutters, taking a quick sip from her glass.

All the Dark fan-girls whine and cry, "Lord Dark, how could you?!"

Dark blinks. "Wait, what?"

The Dark fan-girls continue crying. "How could you kiss _her_ when you have all of _us_?!"

"I—look, it was just a kiss!"

Riku glares. "_Just_ a kiss?! That was my _first_ kiss for your information!"

Dark gulps. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Dark's fan-girls all stand. "If we can't have you... nobody can!"

Dark's eyes widen. "Excuse me?!"

His fans nod and begin scribbling over their love posters.

_WE HATE DARK_

Dark sees the poster and goes into shock.

Riku smiles. "Payback... hurts, doesn't it?"

Riku's fans point and laugh. "When you mess with the best, you get beaten like the rest!"

Dark, still frozen in shock, didn't even make a witty reply.

"Um... Dark? You still alive?"

"..."

"...Dark...?"

Riku looks over to Anonymous. Anonymous nods and walks over to Dark.

"You know what to do, right?" Riku asks.

Anonymous smiles and nods. "The kiss of life!"

Dark unfreezes and tries to escape but is petrified completely when Anonymous tackles him to the ground and attempts a kiss.

Satoshi and Krad walk over to see Dark suffering, but Satoshi pauses when he gets a clear view. "Wait, you're...!" Satoshi pulls out his special police book for chefs and his eyes widen. "You're _him_...!"

Anonymous turns and smirks. "Yup that's right, I'm the guy who wrote that cookbook you have in your hands!"

The audience giggles, whispering to each other. "It really was a cookbook!"

Satoshi goes into shock the same way as Dark. _My—my idol is in love with my enemy?!_

Riku waves a hand in front of Dark and Satoshi, getting no reaction. "Hmph... well, we can't go on if our contestants are shocked into stupidity so... I guess we'll see you next time!"

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't very funny, I'm still so rusty! Arrgh! Also, I hope the new story format isn't ruining anything, but I read the guidelines (finally) and realized that script format isn't allowed on this site so... yeah, DNANgel Randomness will be in story format from now on. Anyways, thank you so much for your continuous support and for reading this chapter, please review! (And please let me know what you guys think about the story format!)


	19. Gifts Galore!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

Hey everyone I'm here with chapter 19 and unfortunately I'm still quite rusty... so I'm hoping that this chapter is at least _slightly_ funny... but yeah, I'm turning into a pile of rust. Anyways, you guys should check out the poll on my profile because it's about whether or not I should do a doujinshi (fan-manga) for DNAngel Randomness! It has a little preview title page-ish thing for you to look at too so please vote!

* * *

**DNAngel Randomness Remixed**

**Chapter 19: Gifts Galore!  
**

Lights, camera, action!

"Hey guys, it's Riku Harada here with DNAngel Randomness and we've got an interesting show for you today! Remember when we opened fan-mail? Well today is going to be ten times better because we're opening gifts from our fans today!"

The spotlight drops on a gift pile and Dark smirks arrogantly. "My, my, such lovely gifts from even lovelier ladies!"

Riku smacks Dark and raises a brow. "Not for you."

"Wha-at? C'mon sweets, look at this pile! It could only be for _me_."

Riku sighs and pulls Daisuke in front. "Alright, Daisuke you're up first!"

Daisuke stumbles toward the pile and blushes as the crowd watches him pick up a red box. "I guess I'll open this one..."

Everyone stares as he unwraps it and pulls out a book.

Riku steps forward. "What is it?"

"I—I don't know...! What in the...?" Daisuke flips through the pages.

"Lemme see." Riku tries to take the book but Daisuke frantically pulls away.

"No! Miss Riku, you can't! Not like this... what the heck _is _this?! Me and... is that...?"

Dark huffs. "C'mon kid we're getting old! Just tell us what it is so we can get a move on!"

"But—but! This is... Dark and... who in the world sent this?! This can't be legal!"

Dark stomps over to Daisuke and pulls the book from his hands. "Jeez..." He flips through the pages and freezes. "What. The. **Hell.** Is. _**This?!**_I _demand_ to know who drew this crap!"

Riku frowns. "What are you talking about?! What the heck is in that book! Hand it over!" Riku grabs for the book and flips the page only to turn bright red. "This is... is it? But I thought... Daisuke are you?"

Daisuke shakes his head violently. "I'm _not __**gay**_!"

Dark jumps ahead and takes the stage. "Neither am I! I can't believe this kind of crap is allowed to exist!" He grimaces and shivers. "Whoever did this can do whatever they want with Daisuke but seriously, sticking me with a pipsqueak like him? Who are you kidding? I'm straight and everybody should know by now that I only go for women with soft hair, gorgeous eyes, hourglass figures..."

"Dark!"

"Wha?!"

Riku crosses her arms and glares. "You're just babbling on and on so get off the stage!"

Dark's eyes widen. "You can't do that!"

"I'm the hostess of the show, so I can do whatever I want. Get off!"

"Hey, you saw what was in that book too so don't get all righteous! Besides, _you're_ the one who _stared_ and _ogled_ it!" He smirks suggestively and raises a brow.

Riku's face goes bright red. "I did not!"

"...um." Takeshi interrupts.

"Did too!" Dark retorts.

"Guys..."

"What?!" They yell in unison.

Takeshi scratches his head nervously. "What's in the book? Your audience is getting...curious."

Dark and Daisuke blush madly and Riku smirks.

Riku picks up the microphone and holds the book up in the air. "This is a--!"

Dark and Daisuke tackle Riku in a panic sending the book flying into the crowd. "Don't!"

The audience member opens the book and goes silent... "Threesomes are inconvenient..."

Dark yells in shock. "Excuse me?!"

As the audience member steps into light, icy blue hair is revealed along with Satoshi's familiar face. "Daisuke, Dark, and myself... this book is—interesting... but fantasy nonetheless."

Dark's face twists and he looks on... disturbed. "Are you _into _that kinda thing?"

Satoshi tucks the book into his pocket and starts chuckling. "Don't be so childish Dark, I know you've been around."

Dark pales. "Are you—are you coming _on _to me?!"

Satoshi's eyes glint mischievously as he pushes the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I guess you could say that..."

"Dear GAWD what the hell is wrong with you?!" Dark jumps around and frantically runs off stage and out of the studio rubbing at his arms to brush away the chill.

Satoshi chuckles a little more and turns around to takes another book from a boy standing behind. "Thanks."

The boy steps forward and smiles. "It was worth it. To see the look on my Perverted Phantom Thief."

Everyone's eyes go wide. "Anonymous?!"

The boy nods and sits back down. "Just go on with the show."

Riku stutters, "erm, well, the book was uhh...interesting?"

The crowd urges her to explain with silent stares.

"Well it was actually... Daiuke, you tell them!"

"What?! Why me? I was _in_ that book!"

"Just do it!"

Daisuke sighs. "Fine... it was Dark... kissing... Hiwatari."

Riku nudges Daisuke. "And...?"

"And me."

Riku pats Daisuke on the back. "Good work. Now anyways, the book says it's in stores now so get out of here and go buy it 'cause that's a wrap for today! See you next time on DNAngel Randomness!"

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

Argh, still so damned rusty... but still, as always, thank you for reading and please review! Don't forget to vote in my poll either! Thanks!


End file.
